Percabeth- I'll find you
by Natalie Daughter of Zeus
Summary: Annabeth has been kidnapped and its up to Percy, his half sister, Grover and Grover's daughter to save her. But can they? Rated T cause Im a badass.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series, Rick Rioardian does. **

**BTW: Im not a Prachel hater I just shipped Percabeth from the begging **

**Percy: HADES TO THE YEAH, NAT, PERCABETH ALL THE WAY. **

**Annabeth: PERCY, STFHU. **

**Me: How in the Hades are you to still together?**

**Percy: SHUT **

**Annabeth:THE**

**Percy:FUCKING**

**Annabeth:HADES**

**Percy:UP**

**Annabeth:ILL FUCKING KILL YOU NATALIE**

**Me:*runs away faster than Grover on enchilada day* **

**Grover:Oh I see how it is Nat. IM COMING FOR YOU.**

**Me: Shit. Please review. **

**(Reminder this is ten years in the future so don't say they're too young to get married)**

_Chapter 1_

_Percy's POV_

Shit, its that time of week again

I wake up in the middle of the night on every Wednesday to find my goddess of a girlfriend missing. Yes we share a house and we're not married but I was planning to propose in a few

days, anyways, SHIT I gotta go.

_Annabeth's POV_

Oh my gods I miss him. Your probably wondering what Im doing in a graveyard at 2:00 in the morning, well don't, I do this every week and every week Percy comes and carries me home. If your wondering how I get here, I walk. I walk all the way from our house, by Half-Blood Hill, through Camp Half-Blood, to Half-Blood cemetery and to Luke's grave. Sounds easy right? If you said yes go to Tartarus. I have to do that without getting caught by Dionysus, Chiron or the harpies. 15 minutes after I get to the graveyard Percy comes in and carries me home. Well this time he's surprisingly early, and this time he blindfolded me.

_Percy's POV_

Shit.

I finally make it to Luke's grave and nobody's there. Annabeth has been kidnapped…

**Sorry if the chapter is short. I had a really good chapter to put up but I accidentally erased it. but SEA OF MONSTERS IS OUT GUYS!**

**I'll put the next chapter up ASAP! Byeeeee:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gods I saw Sea of Monsters today, Mind Blown, anyways I need a new writing song. Help me in the reviews winner gets to be in the disclaimer with Percy and the other PJO character. **

**Percy: Please help Nat guys she sick of listening to Selena Gomez. **

**Me: Thanks Perce. Love you Honey.**

**Annabeth: OH NO NAT. FIRST YOU DENY OUR RELATIONSHIP THEN YOU TAKE MY BOYFRIEND! STUFF IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN. I SUGGEST YOU WATCH YOUR BACK NATALIE.**

**Me: Shit. Review please**

_Annabeth's POV_

"All right Percy jokes over un-blindfold me right now. You little shitface."I screamed at him. No answer. What a seaweedbrain. Anyways he gets out without me noticing goes around the car and picks me up. Howd he get a car into camp anyways? I wondered as he carries me up to the door opens it with his foot, Im guessing, and takes me inside. Percy set me down on a chair and straps me in with an couple belts. My boyfriend then duct taped my mouth shut and un-blindfolded me. I realized this was not Percy, infact it was…

_Percy's POV_

Shit.

I run back to camp. Run right into the big house to find Mr.D, Chiron, a new camper(curtesy of Grover's daughter, Cho)and Cho playing pinochle. "CHIRON!" I yell whisper, "Yes Percy?" He replied. "Annabeth's been kidnapped." "I think we have a quest." Chiron said to Mr.D while I studied the new camper. Sea green eyes, wavy black hair, she had a Minotaur horn in her hand and her eyes look like she had been crying about loosing something or someone. "Percy stop staring shes gonna melt" Cho said, "She's a daughter of Poseidon, she's just like me." "Percy, how can you be so sure?" Chiron asked. "Uh, I look just like her and Cho how long can she stay underwater?" "Percy, tha-" "How long?" "Sixteen minutes." "Wow. Welcome to camp Half-Blood sister." "S-so your m-my big brother?" She said shakily. "Yea." I mouthed to Cho whats her name. Cho said "Hannah this is your big brother Percy, who happens to be my godfather." I nodded, she gave me the sup nod back. I smiled. "So back to this quest." "The oracle." "In the morning" I said " that thing is scary even for a 27 year old man."Cho giggled "Im starting to doubt your manhood" Im about to until Chiron said "Percy who are you going to take?" This is gonna take a while…

**It's not that short is it? Anyways I'll post the next one ASAP. **

**Annabeth: NATALIEEEEE!**

**Me: BYE**

**Percy: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pandora is really killin' it right now with some BRUNO MARS!  
Percy: Must kill Pandora.  
Annabeth: Must kill Natalie.  
Me: Percy not literally and Annabeth, OH SHIT! Review please.  
Chiron: Natalie does not in any way own PJO, or the Pillow Pet Company, sadly);**

_Percy's POV_  
"Hannah, Cho will you guys go on this quest with me?" "I'll go!" Cho piped up."I-I don't k-know." Hannah stuttered. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her while Cho asked Chiron if this could help her get her horns, I talked to Hannah, "How about when I go to the oracle you come with me?" "But I don't even have a weapon or shield incase of battle." I face-palmed and reached in my pocket and pulled out an ordinary bracelet and necklace and gave them to her."Thanks, but do they do?" "Our Cyclops brother, Tyson, made them for you. Dad told us all about you when you were born twelve years ago, well at least Tyson. Dad watched over you. Tyson too. They know your an archer. Rub the pearl on your necklace." She did as told and on her back a bow and a pouch full of arrows appeared and her n. She took her bow out and read "Anaklusmos." She let then name sink in for a second. And then whispered "Riptide." I then took out my sword, that was still in pen form, and un-capped it. She looked at it shocked the looked up at me. Hannah put her bow down and hugged me. "I'll go big bro." "Thanks lil' sis." "Okay now how do you put these away?" "Tap it. It's the same with the bracelet." She did as told, her bow and pouch of arrows disappeared and her necklace reappeared. She did the same with the bracelet and her shield appeared. The shield was sea green with a giant golden trident in the middle. "Thanks, Tyson." She said. "I gotta go see the oracle you coming with?" I asked, Hannah nodded.

_Annabeth's POV_  
"Rachel, he'll never go out with you. " "He will for the sake of his panda pillow pet. OCTAVIAN!" Rachel said in her I get EVERYTHING I want voice. I herd a flush and Octavian came out of the bathroom holding Percy's panda pillow pet. "I don't think he'll want it after I tell him where it's been." I laughed, "Oh shut up, Octavian get me the duct tape and the phone." Rachel ordered. I decided to play dumb to stall Rachel "OOOH! Are we getting Chinese?" "No,-" "Pizza?" "NO,-" just then Octavian ran in with the phone and duct tape and said, "The prisoner has a point pizza does sound good right now." with a wink. "Fine I'll get your stupid pizza. Give me the phone." Rachel ordered pizza, it got here in a couple of minutes. She even gave me a slice but took it back quickly. Octavian muttered something and gave me his cheese bread when Rachel wasn't looking. Rachel turned around as I swallowed it then she turned to Octavian "YOU GAVE HER FOOD DIDN'T YOU?!" Octavian replied calmly, "Slow your roll." "Sorry. "She muttered. "No bitch, I don't want to hear sorry from you one more fucking time. I MOTHER-FUCKING QUIT!" Octavian yelled at her. I just clapped and smiled.

_Percy's POV_  
The oracle was scary as Hades.  
I stepped forward and asked, " O great Oracle, how can we save Annabeth?" I got a reply of, _"Bitch this ain't a real quest so, I can't help you. Stupid niggas' comin' up here asking how they can save their girlfriends. I quit this mother-fucking job, see you in the Underworld, children of Poseidon."_ And with that she marched downstairs and told Chiron she quit.

**Woah, the time decided to skip.  
Thanks Lord Kronos!  
Kronos:Wtf? What did I do?  
Me:LLAMAS!**

Me, Grover, Hannah and Cho set of for our 'quest', as the oracle said, around noon-ish. Grover drove the van into the city while I pulled out my sea shell and asked it where Annabeth Chase was. It open and had three words on it. I read the words out loud with a shocked voice…

**WOAH CLIFFY! Lol. You, yeah you I know you're reading this, please review it'll mean sooo much to me!  
Annabeth: OR I'LL KILL YOU!  
Me: Holy Hades Annabeth we don't want to kill the peoples who read this amazingly amazing story.  
Hades: I was summoned.  
Me: Oh, Hey Uncle Hades!  
Uncle Hades: Please review or Annabeth will make sure you see me early…**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry about this authors note I'll try to make it fun. :)  
Percy: Treasure, that is what you are, honey your my golden star and if you can make my wish come true you can let me treasure you!  
Annabeth: Aww seaweedbrain.  
Peeta: Wat just happened?  
Me:Wat the Hades? How the fuck did you get here Peeta?  
Prim:Yeah Peeta shouldn't you be baking cakes back in district 12?  
Me:Wat the Hades!?  
Demeter:PEETA GO BACK TO DISTRICT 12 NOW.  
Apollo:YOU TOO PRIMROSE!  
Peeta:COME ON MOM LET ME HAVE SOME FUN! Gods!  
Prim:UGHHH SERIOUSLY DAD!? (Hint Hint)  
Uncle Poseidon: I feel a few more stories coming on! (Hint Hint)  
Harry: Bloody Hades, what kind of stories?(hint hint)  
Me: EVERYONE GO BACK TO THEIR OWN BOOKS! NOW!  
Ginny: Oh come on I just got here!(Hint Hint)  
Sunny Baudelaire: Vowe om bat.(hint hint)  
Klaus and Violet: Come On Nat.(hint hint)  
Me: OUT NOW! *arrows wizz past ears.* KATNISS AND THAILA GET OVER HERE, RIGHT NOW.  
Bella: I miss Edward.  
Everyone: NOBODY INVITED YOU BELLA GET THE HADES OUT! *me and the others characters push the Twilight characters outside*  
Me: can you guys go too please? You interrupt too *cough cough* Percy *cough cough*  
characters: okay. *sniffle* * walks out door*  
Me: So anyways i might not post as often as I want to with school and sports coming up.(soccer)  
So I'll try to post every Monday, Wedsnday or Friday. And Im working on a new story called When Books Collide or something like that. Thanks for reading!  
Everyone: WE'RE BACK!  
Me:OH SHIT BYE!  
-Nat


	5. Chapter 4

**Really Dad? IM YOUR DAUGHTER!  
Zeus: Yeah Im disowning you.  
Me: Why?  
Zeus: Cause you haven't updated for awhile.  
Me: oh wow dad I think uncle Hades is a better dad then you  
Hades, Nico and Hazel: WE'LL ADOPT YOU NAT!  
Hermes and the Stolls: NO WE WANT NAT!  
Apollo: I GET NAT!  
Poseidon and Percy: FUCK YOU GUYS, NATALIE IS OURS.  
Ares and Clarisse: SHES OURS!  
Dionysos: I want the kid!  
Heptatus and Leo: SHES MINE  
Kronos: I get demigod kids too guys):  
Me: I'll pick later(new story Raffle for Natalie)  
Kronos:ON WITH THE ST-  
Me:WAITTTT! Review please!(:  
Kronos: -ORY**

**_Annabeth's POV_**  
It's been really boring sense Octavian quit. Rachel started extra bitchy. (not like she wasn't bitchy enough) She let me out of the chair for a minute to "do my business" , I slapped her across the face and sat back down. After that, I got strapped in harder and duct taped with twenty layers of extra thick duct tape. After she finished that her phone beeped "SHIT PERCY FOUND ME." I perked up hearing Percy's name, "Looks like we're going to… WALMART!" She screamed. Yay? She handcuffed me, un-duct tapped my mouth and un-belted me. Then she shoved me in the car and drove to Walmart.

**_Percy's POV_**  
…"T-the Dare M-mansion." Grover pulled over and let Cho drive and I let Hannah ride shotgun. "You alright bud?" "Gods Grover how many times do I have to tell you, we are the ANTI-buds." I laughed weakly. "Sorry," Grover mumbled, "the kid got me hooked." I couldn't help but ask, "Why do you think Rachel took her?" Grover paused and cursed in Ancient Greek and Cho said "You know we can translate that, right?" "I'll kick your ass right out of the drivers seat child." Grover replied harshly. "Grover, my question." Grover sighed and said, "Dude, Annabeth's your girlfriend and Rachel has a crush on you." Grover explained,"So?" I asked, "What would you do if your crush had a boyfriend?" "That's easy kidnap her boyfriend. Ohhhhhhh." I replied as the van swerved off the bridge into the water teaching us not to let 12 yr. old satyrs drive. Dad let us survive this please! I prayed inside my head. Yeah please Dad?! Another voice said inside my head. Hey Hannah! I replied to it. Yeah, hey Hannah! A third voice said. Tyson! Where are you?! I asked it. In the water chillin. Tyson said as I formed a bubble around each Grover and Cho. "Tyson!" I screamed and swam out of the van. "PERCY!" Tyson's voice came from behind. I swam towards it, when I found him he was covered in ropes and being pulled upward, Godsdam fisherman. I uncapped riptide and cut the ropes as Hannah shot an arrow at the bottom of the boat, with the accuracy of Artemis, and we swam to shore. At the shore mortals were swarming the beach, luckily Grover had his hat on. I manipulated the mist so the mortals saw nothing, we stole a BMW and sped away. "You owe me, Cho." I growled, "I swear on the river Styx I'll get Perseus Jackson a new car." She said as thunder boomed in the distance, after that we were silent. Tyson broke the silence, "Hi Big Brother! Where's Annabeth?" The dreaded question…  
**That's chapter four folks!  
Leo: Beauty Queen ran away?  
Thalia and Nico: Kelp-head ran away with her!  
Leo, Thalia and Nico: We're coming with you Piper and Percy!  
Me: K den. Review please. Please forgive me this was not my Betsy chapter**

**-Nat **


End file.
